bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rukia Kuchiki
PIcture Could we add a picture of Rukia disappearing from Ichigo's sight? I think it's an awesome picture and needs to be added to the Fake karakura town section. Benihime101 (talk) 03:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Done. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Juhaku Is there reason that we're so sure that Juhaku is a Shikai technique of her Zanpakutou, and not an anime-only Kidou spell? Because 1) we already have precedent for Kidou spells that utilize a Shinigami's Zanpakutou as a medium, 2) We have precedent for as-of-yet unnumbered Kidou spells, 3) Rukia is already known for her expertise in Kidou, and 3) all of Sode no Shirayuki's techniques have "Nth Dance" as a prefix when they are first used on-screen/panel . MarqFJA (talk) 18:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) As much as I hate to spam it, this is just another case of Occam's Razor - the simplest solution is often the best one. We know that Rukia's Zanpakuto is an ice type (focused around snow), and we saw her sword stabbed into the ground while she was using the attack. The simplest answer is that it was just an ability of her sword. Also, as far as the "Nth Dance" argument goes, the same could be said of Juhaku, which wasn't given a category or number before being used. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 18:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) As Mohrpheus said, this is a case of Occam's Razor. The attack stemmed from her sword and was ice based, just like the abilities of her sword. There was nothing there to imply kidō other than the attack not following the usual naming format for her attacks but this is the anime we are talking about so..--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Occam's Razor isn't always correct; the proper definition of the principle even asserts that. And the anime studio doesn't go as far as making up Zanpakutou techniques on their own, IIRC. MarqFJA (talk) 10:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) They have done so before, like when Renji used his Bankai against Yammy; the attack he used to stun him didn't exist in the manga. Also, I don't see the difference between a Kidou and Zanpakutou ability being made up; the anime studio has shown that they can take any liberties they want, even going as far as making a one-sided fight in the manga almost even for the sake of more action. The term isn't absolute, but even so, there is less evidence to support that it is a Kidou. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 11:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Female Protagonist hi I was going to tell you that who agrees with me that rukia is the female prontagonist in bleach series. I mean every one knows that Actually most media considers Orihime the female lead of Bleach--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) but Rukia was the first girl to come in the first episode series and bleach is about ichigo and rukia Please sign your posts. No, bleach is not about Ichigo and Rukia, it is purely about Ichigo.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually no. The definition of a protagonist is someone to which the plot of story is centered around and who the audience of the story shares a connection with because a large part of the story revolves around understanding their motivations and how they relate to others. The only protagonists in Bleach is Ichigo. While others have recurring roles in this concept the the entire series revolves around Ichigo, and no other character is remotely given the same amount connection. While Rukia maybe a central character in that she is the catalyst for Ichigo's development into the larger story as well as his primary contact on Shinigami related situations, that is where her importance begins and ends. She is not a protagonist (as the plot has never revolved around her as the hero) and she will not inaccurately be listed as such. Lack of knowledge of what the actual definition of protagonist and general assumption based on opinion doesn't determine what gets placed in the article. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) P&A Section - Reiatsu ::"When Rukia is focused or under stress, her great spiritual energy is manifested as ice particles flowing and falling in the air. She has at times shown a measure of control of her spiritual energy affecting the surrounding area with cold and even freezing the things she touches." The article contained the above. Can a reference for any of this be cited (that does not include her shikai being active)? 20:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't recall any instance of that ever happening. If it did, it was most certainly in a filler episode. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yes this most likely took place in the anime only episodes cause I understand the claim being similar to Hitsugaya because they have same element zanpakuto but I have not known Rukia to do this and it would seem that even if possible she isnt powerful enough to cause the affect. The reason this is prescribed to Hitsugaya is because of his inherent captain level power/potential before he even became a captain.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think there were some parts in the manga and anime when there would be some ice particles or snow in the air when Rukia was in the general area. You can find it here in the 6th panel. :http://www.mangareader.net/94-700-18/bleach/chapter-246.html :I'm just taking a guess that the speck on Ichigo's cheek was meant to be snow, that way it implies Rukia about to show up. If it wasn't, then that speck/or panel could be pointless. :Waterdrop95 (talk) 05:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :That thing in Ichigo's cheek is most likely just sweat. I don't recall such a thing ever happening either, unless it was during the Zanpakuto arc, but even then, I can't remember a scene in which she did something like that. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Lia, I don't recall any of this happening either!! Rukia is a strong Soul Reaper indeed but I doubt she has the same abilities as a Captain of Hitsugaya's power, who is supposed to have the strongest Ice element Zanpakuto!! Sode no Shirayuki is no where near this strength at any part of the series!! SunXia (talk) 21:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I think this might be referring to this part in the manga: http://www.mangafox.com/manga/bleach/v30/c268/18.html In the first panel, you can see frost and ice beginning to form. Admittedly her shikai is active, but the ice forms before she performs any of her attacks (although she does use Shirafune immediately afterwards.) Btw, I'm new to this website, so I don't really know how everything works. If I did something wrong, let me know. VanillaTwilight4 (talk) 02:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Guard mistake In chapter 302 page 14, Sode no Shirayuki (sealed state)'s guard i﻿s actually Senbonzakura's guard. should that go under trivia? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 17:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) It must have been a minor on the mangaka's part. After her battle with Aaroniero in Chapter 269 page 7, her broken Sode no Shirayuki reverts back to its sealed state, with the same guard as seen in earlier chapters going back to the first. --Lozkaz (talk) 06:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Updating the page Before I go ahead and update the article, I will ask you whether there is a reason why the part of Rukia's voice being heard on Ichigo's badge thing is still left out, when this happened already in chapter 438. I also wonder, is this scanlation page for real? I do not have any raws nor the capability to translate the page myself. It's hard having a debate with yourself; I have two theories: Either, it is indeed for real, considering I have never seen Byakuya pose the way that he does (although it might be a fan made page, I'm aware of that possibility...), or it's part of this "Alternative storyline" that was in the end of the previous chapter (here). However, this message is not given before the former link, and it is not linked to the storyline the same way the latter is. Then we have what has stopped me from asking before; in case it is indeed for real, and story related... why isn't this mentioned anywhere XD Could someone help me, please? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 02:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The part of her voice heard from the badge has not been added because no one is willing to add it and reference it. If you want to add it and reference it, go ahead. And no, that second page is fake. Note that it appears after the chapter end and is taking place while Rukia would be facing Rudbornn.-- Also note that Byakuya is wearing a long sleeved Haori, something he's never done before!! Looks like somebody has superimposed his face on Ukitake's body!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 09:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Since its the last page, I say its a joke page, which are quite common. -countmall Shouldn't her new appearance be used as her profile-picture? Sanji Taichou (talk) 15:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Manga pics are not used as profile pics for any reason if there is a usable anime image. Rukia has plently of anime images so regardless of a change in look a change of picture is not used until such time is the anime is available also profile pic changes must be discussed before they take place.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The page is behind by about a chapter? before i make any edits for this page, is there a reason that her page seems to be behind, i.e. none of the stuff that happened after she stabbed ichigo is on the page. :No reason in particular. Just that nobody has gotten around to do it. You are welcome to add it 18:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 471 Did Rukia manage to extend the plushie's arm or create an ice rope to connect her hand to the sword hilt in these panels? http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/471/14 http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/471/15 --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 16:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say that is an ice rope. The plushie's arm would not look like that and that is how Kubo typically draws ice.-- Zanpakuto I've checked a few translations of chapter 201, and it seems Rukia released her zanpakuto without calling out the release command. Unfortunately, I couldn't get a raw. Is it common for the shinigami to do such a thing? If not, should we mention that in the article? --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 00:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Its not the first time it has happened. Byakuya has done it a few times and Renji did as well when he fought Byakuya.-- :: When Renji did it, Byakuya was a bit surprised, indicating it's not common. http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-140/%5Bmanga-rain%5Dbleach-ch140-19.png.php That would mean the shinigami who can do it have achieved considerable control over their zanpakuto. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 01:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I do think Byakuya is surprised, and I also think that it indicates that the person has achieved a good amount of control over their Zanpakutō, but since Byakuya never stated any of that outright, that seems to to be leaning into speculation, at least to me. Enhanced Strength? I just come across this. After Hachi healed Ichigo, she took the latter's unconscious and much larger body and brought it all the way from Visored storehouse to Kurosaki clinic alone. Should we consider that as an evidence of enhanced strength? --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 20:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. It seems to me that most of the Shinigami have enhanced strength -Kamikaze839 (talk) 19:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) She has also had over a hundred years of training, some of which was personal training from Kaien Sheba. --Lozkaz (talk) 05:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Addition Well, since i got a warning, i have to do this. Rukia was the only non-captain/captain-class character to kill an Espada...which shows she does have a very high level of spiritual power...now i see that as mile-stone for her and believe it should that be added to her spiritual power section. Any opinions please? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Rukia's defeat of Aaroniero had nothing to do with the level of her spiritual power, she got lucky with a fatal hit that was unexpected by aaroniero and that in the state she was in she didnt likely know that it would be fatal. The context of the situation is what matters in this regard.-- ::Aaroniero was also a Gillian before his Arrancarification. He even says that the only reason he was an Espada was because Aizen liked his ability, not because he was strong. And I also have to agree that Rukia got lucky in killing Aaroniero. He got overconfident. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'''Qazqaz]][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 00:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sleeve of the White Snow I noticed that Sode no Shirayuki's name translation is 'Sleeved White Snow', when the term 'no' means 'of' 'of the' or 'the'. So it would actually be 'Sleeve of the White Snow'. --YoukoTaichou (talk) 22:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Translation issues should be taken up with the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner. Our translator will take a look and see what term he feels is best.-- ::Please see Translation Corner (Archive 1) for details on why this translation is used. 11:29, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Status of Rukia and all other "Shinigami" Since there have been some issues recently I propose to streamline the problem concerning Rukia's and all shinigami's classification under the "race" box and change them all to "plus" or "soul." Since it has been the general idea that shinigami isn't a race, this should be under a profession. Otherwise it makes no sense to leave Ichigo's race section the way it is, since his soul's state is a shinigami, just like other shinigami such as Rukia. So either classify Ichigo as part shinigami under his race box, or change all other shinigami's race to just soul. Otherwise it's grossly inconsistent, and it has been for a long time now. Dumai12 (talk) 17:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) That is a good point ive been thinking about for a while now. Ill work on it.-- :This may be the best idea I've ever seen to address this godforsaken recent issue. :Good call. I like it 22:20, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Good plan i'm really impressed Garybusey92 (talk) 04:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC)